Two Heroines, Two Worlds
by The Cat Loving Kid
Summary: When the last of the Enderkin discovers a strange portal, what happens when she finds herself in Halloween Town, and meets the Skellingtons and their guardian demon servant?
1. A Whole New World

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft or the Nightmare Before Christmas. I do own Tella Swift and Nightshade, though. **

_It's a dark, stormy night. There's thunder and lightning, strong winds and heavy rain. I hate rain. For me, being wet is a nightmare. Just as well, my entire suit is waterproof. _

_The mobs are worse than usual. I even had to encounter a charged creeper. Thankfully, my enchanted ender bow took it down easily. _

_Oh, by the way, the name's Swift. Tella Swift. I'm the last of the Enderkin._

I walk around for a while, hunting for a decent place to build a shelter in. I see a strange object up ahead.

I sprint over to it. As I get closer, I can make out a 10 block portal-like frame made entirely of... pumpkins.

_Wow. A pumpkin portal? Some drunken human must've built it. Talk about random._

Suddenly, two lightning bolts rip through the wet air. The portal lights up in a haze of black, purple, green and orange. I stare at it, dumbfounded.

I hear a hiss from behind me. I whip around and see a charged creeper a few metres away, coming at me fast.

There's nothing I can do. Melee combat would result in death with a charged creeper, and there's no time to ready my ender bow.

I back up and feel the pumpkin portal behind me. There's only one thing I can do now: jump through the strange portal.

I take a step back and dive in. I close my eyes as the nauseating effect blurs my vision.

oOo

I feel myself regain consciousness. With a slight moan, I open my eyes. I look around nervously.

What I see is nothing like the realms of Minecraftia.

Nothing is blocky; everything is smooth. It's a little bit freaky.

I see an ugly, pumpkin-headed scarecrow pointing towards something called 'Halloween Town'.

I stand up and check that I have all my belongings. Once I've completed my stocktake, I set off towards this strange place.

oOo

I walk into the town. I think it's a town.

I see a ton of strange-looking people. They're strange because they're not blocky. Also, they look like monsters.

I see some of them give me weird looks, as if I'm an alien.

I continue walking and I see a tall, bony being. I recognize it as a skeleton, but it looks incredibly different to the ones I'm familiar with.

I sprint to it as I whip out my ender blade. I tackle it swiftly as it emits an unusual scream. I pin it down with my knee on its chest and hold the flat of my blade on its throat.

oOo oOo

I'm chatting with Jack and Sally in the tower parlour. Suddenly, a familiar scream rings through the town. But this scream isn't one for scaring, it's one for being scared.

We all look towards the sound, eyes and eye sockets wide open.

"That must be Jason!" Jack shouts.

"Something's wrong!" Sally shouts back, a look of fear and worry on her face.

"I'm on it!" I shout, as I extend my wings.

As I fly swiftly outside, I hear them call to me, "Be careful, Nightshade!"

Racing towards town, thoughts whizz through my mind. As I mentally decode Jason's scream, I realise he's being attacked.

I arrive in the town square. There are yelling monsters all over the place. I see Jason held down by a strange, blocky woman.

oOo oOo

I hear a small thump. As I look towards it, I see a pale woman with shining, emerald green eyes and shoulder-length, black hair. She's wearing a short-sleeved black shirt and black jeans coming to above her knees.

oOo oOo

After landing, I take a better look at Jason's captor. She looks definitely over 1 metre in height, but less than 2. She's wearing a black and purple ninja-like suit with a matching mask and hood. The blade she has against Jason's throat is purple and is emitting strange, purple particles.

I speak to her in a threatening tone. "Get off of him."

Replying in an irritated tone, she says, "Why should I? He'll kill me with his arrows!"

I look at her, completely confused. Arrows? What in the name of Halloween is she thinking?

Angrily, I shout back, "He'd never kill you!"

She scoffs and says, "Yeah, right! What are you, some kind of crazy mob whisperer or something?"

Mobs? She confuses me more by the second.

I've had enough. "I said get off of him!"

With a mocking tone, she says, "Ooh, I'm so scared. What are you gonna do about it?"

I think to myself, _"Who does she think she is, mocking me?! That's it; this lady's going down, and now!"_

**A/N: Boom! Cliff-hanger! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this little crossover! If you're reading my stuff for the first time, you can find out more about Tella and Nightshade by reading their stories, 'Nightshade's Tales' and 'The Last of the Enderkin'. As always, dear readers, reviews and questions are encouraged and appreciated, but flames are neither. **


	2. Showdown

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft or The Nightmare Before Christmas, just Nightshade, Tella and all Skellingtons other than Jack and Sally. **

"How dare you...!" I shout, rage clear on my face.

Cockily, she replies, "Why should I be afraid of you?"

"Oh, I'll show you why..." I mutter as I look at the ground.

Looking up, I begin my transformation. My eyes are consumed by an angry red flame, I sharpen my teeth and nails, extend my wings and set them aflame.

Angrily, I yell, "Now, I said GET OFF OF HIM!"

oOo oOo

Still holding the skeleton down, I gaze at her, awestruck. _"What in the name of Notch is she?! Well, if it's a fight she wants, a fight she gets."_

I get up off of the bony figure and throw my hood and mask back, so she can see my piercing eyes and scowling mouth.

In the blink of an eye, I teleport right in front of her, my eyes fixated on hers.

"There. Happy now?" I ask sarcastically.

"I'll make you pay for hurting Jason." She seethes.

Setting her fist on fire, she takes a swing at my face. I teleport back in order to dodge it. I charge at her with my ender blade. She flies upwards, avoiding my strike.

oOo oOo

I am now in the air, safely out of reach of her strange weapon. I see her pull out a bow of similar design to her sword. With a strong, fast beat of my wings, I send a powerful gust of wind at her, knocking the bow out of her hands.

Before she can get out her sword again, I dive-bomb her at great speed. I tackle her as we both hit the ground and roll for a few feet.

Now that we've stopped, I try to punch her in the face. She moves her head out of the way and returns the strike. She, too, misses.

Moments later, a thunderclap rings through my ears as heavy rain begins to fall.

As she is on her back with her face exposed, a great quantity of water falls on it.

A pained scream escapes her purple lips as her skin reddens angrily.

I climb off of her and she rolls onto her side, curling into a ball and clutching her face.

I feel sorry for her; she appears to be in a great deal of pain, though I cannot imagine how.

I kneel beside her and gently pull her hood and mask up. I help her to her blocky feet and whisper, "It's ok, let's get you out of the rain."

Once she's standing, I call to Jason, "Jason! Lend the poor woman your coat!" He appears confused, but does as I wish.

We begin walking. I think to myself, "I wonder what Jack and Sally will think..."

**A/N: Happy New Year, readers! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of 'Two Heroines, Two Worlds'! Apologies for it being so short. As always, reviews and questions are encouraged, but flames aren't. **


End file.
